Henrietta de Tristain
Queen Henrietta de Tristain (アンリエッタ・ド・トリステイン, Anrietta do Torisutein) is the queen of the Kingdom of Tristain, as well as a childhood friend and later adoptive sister of Louise de la Vallière. Background ﻿Henrietta is the crown princess of Tristain and a childhood friend of Louise.﻿ ﻿Some years before the start of the series, Henrietta meets the Prince of Albion, Wales, and they both fall in love.﻿ Appearance ﻿She has short purple hair, and teal blue eyes, with a purple cloak and white silk dress which has tight sleeves that reach up to her fingers. Often seen with a crown on her head.﻿ Personality She is kind and caring, willing to endure heavy burdens for the sake of her country, in spite of her dislike going to war. She was originally in love with Prince Wales. After his death, however, she began to develop feelings for Saito. Despite Louise having feelings for Saito, she still goes after him and competes with Louise for Saito's feelings. Plot Fouquet Strikes On the eve of the Familiar Exhibition, Princess Henrietta arrives at the Tristain Academy of Magic, welcomed by the students and staff. That night, Saito continues (to struggle) with his swordsmanship practice; suddenly, he and Louise are visited by the princess in disguise. She notices Saito and notes his bravery for standing up to the likes of Count Mott, stating her desire to meet him as well. Henrietta assures Louise that, despite the ruckus it had caused in the Palace, there will be no punishment. As she leaves and witnesses Louise's and Saito's "master-servant" relationship, she notes how freedom indeed is the best treasure. As the Familiar Exhibition commences, Henrietta is a guest of honour; later, she crowns Tabitha as winner of the event. After the attack of Fouquet and her eventual escape, Henrietta arrives at the scene and becomes relieved to see Louise and Saito safe. She leaves the Academy to report the incident at the Palace.The Familiar of Zero Episode 5 Aftermath At the Palace, Princess Henrietta offers Louise knighthood, but the latter declines this. As compensation, Henrietta thanks Louise and Saito for their effort in capturing Fouquet. Later, she asks the two to go undercover in the village to investigate the goings-on around in discreet, especially with various rumours revolving the oppression of nobles on plebeians.The Familiar of Zero Episode 7 Academy Summer Vacation As Louise is reverted back to normal from the effects of a love potion, Henrietta visits her and Saito in their room in the night, commenting on their usual rowdiness.The Familiar of Zero Episode 9 Trivia * Henrietta has a record of 29 wins, 24 losses, and 1 tie with fights against Louise. * Henrietta is named after Henriette Anne Stuart of England who was mistress to Louis XIV. * Her favorite food is horn-sheep soup. * Her hobby is disguising, and she has a special skill in dancing, especially to the melody of "Fairy's Lunch". Quotes * "Freedom is the best treasure, after all." References Category:Characters